Talk:"Don't Trip!"
Hahaha! "Don't trip, son!" The Paintballer (T/ ) 11:12, 29 August 2007 (CDT) This is another one of those skills made to fight the great destroyer. However ward of stability is far more superior than this so its kind of pointless really. Being unlinked is really nice though. And being able to move outside the AoE after the fact, something that always made the Ward a niche skill. For example if you are a runner who doesn't use Balanced Stance or such, you can use this. If you combined it with Vocal was Sogolon on a Rit primary, you can get 10 seconds at a max Deldrimor Title ranking. It would be an interesting idea at least... (T/ ) 17:11, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Entropy, you need to do moar maths. even on rit primary, at 15 resto, it's 150%, wich would be 7.5 seconds. on a secondary such as warrior, you'd likely only get an extra second, making it 6 seconds for 10 energy... I am unstoppable is far superior in all ways (for a runner)...and for other applications, such as giant stomp for parties... the short duration coupled with 10 energy is simply too much for anything but a paragon. an elementalist would just use a ward, and I doubt anyone else would use it.76.174.38.191 Works really well fighting in areas with Jotun and Giants that use Giant Stomp.67.177.250.118 18:12, 18 September 2007 (CDT) It lasts.. 5 seconds..and costs 10 Energy.. Zulu Inuoe 03:24, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :and has 20 recharge. with the current stats it could also be a regular PvP-skill, imo. — Zerpha The Improver 20:55, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Except that it is a PvE only skill -- Strike When Ready 13:37, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::I think the point was that is isn't unbalanced like a lot of the other PvE only skills. 208.127.96.83 02:21, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Its sorta mehable IMO.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:13, 11 February 2008 (UTC) I suggest it's changed to work more like.. 5~10 energy, 10~20 second duration, and prevents next 1~2 knockdowns at max rank. (Some balance of 5 or 10 energy, duration, and prevention of knockdowns) to give a limited number of knockdowns on several people.76.174.38.191 vs . Well Anet where's the originality ? GW-Topinambour 16:51, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Just going to bring this up, it's a useful skill to bring along for Dragon's Lair, for the area before Glint - use it once during the first KD, and every time after, wait 1-5 seconds after it's recharged, use it, and you should prevent a party-wide KD every time. Unless some team members are outside earshot. Too bad that's pretty much its only use, other than trample when the Modniir is in the middle of your casters (what's the likeliness of that?) or giant stomp. 04:44, 9 May 2009 (UTC) This skill just sucks. For running you use "I'm unstoppable!" and ward of stability totally pwns this...However, using discord heroes you can't bring an ele, so this skill may be useful in darkrime delves. Still, the duration is too short, they'll be knocking you down all the time... 07:14, 20 May 2009 (UTC)